Zoids: This Is Your Season!
by Knight Of Light
Summary: This is your season! ~*Chapter 4 up*~ The New Backdraft has formed and has caused two unsactioned battles and has caused a young man to save a life and risk his. But how will the Zoid Warriors of Zi defeat this new backdraft when their leader is...
1. Join Form

Zoids: This Is Your Season!  
  
By: Knight Of Light  
  
Okay, this fic is all about the people who join it. Of course I'll be in it because I am th author. And that this'll be a cool fic to do. *ahem* Anyways, I am creating this fic, and most of you people can be in it. All you have to give me is some information about your character. As for example, I will do my Profile:  
  
Name: Knight Of Light (Otherwise, my name is Guy)  
  
Age: 14  
  
Siblings: None  
  
Height: 5' 9"  
  
Team: The Light Team  
  
Zoid: White Blade Liger  
  
Transportation: Whale King  
  
Bio: I won't put it in here..it's kinda long.  
  
Also, no Ultimate X's in this. You can mainly choose any Zoid you want except for the Liger Zero and the Berserk Fury. And you can customize your Zoid. The story will go along with how I think the season will go, but if you have any suggestion like if you want to battle a certain team, then you can e-mail me or IM me if I'm on. And you can make any color Zoid you want, I dun care, Because I have a White Blade Liger, you can have a Pink Blade Liger for all I care!  
  
Anyways, if you care to join my team, then put it in the reviews, I'm accepting 2 Members. If not, then you can create your on team and get your friends or something to join you. But, I'm only going to have a limited of about 10-15 people in this fic. So if you want to be in it, then, uhm, you just have to wait and see, I think. I'm trying to make this as fair as possible folks.  
  
And yes, The Blitz Team and other Teams shall be in it. And if you want Romance I'll put it, If you want Humor, I'll try and get some in there. And if you want Mystery, I'll try and put it. You get what I'm saying, right? Anyways, If you want to be in this fic then review with all the things needed, and if you care to be on my Team, then put it in. Remember, I'm putting only 2 more members on my team. Okay, well, oh, and if you make it, I'll e-mail you. Okay, well, Later!  
  
P.S. Plz take part in this, it'll be really cool! 


	2. The Results Are In!

The Results are in!!!!  
  
Check em out!  
  
The Light Team  
  
Knight Of Light (Knight Of Light)  
  
Kouri (Kourinoyami)  
  
Phas (Phasmo42)  
  
The Fury Team  
  
Link (Din The Goron)  
  
Naomi (Naomi Hunter)  
  
Jesse DSL (Gundam Deathscythe Hell)  
  
The Midnight Team  
  
Mistress Fire (Random Echo)  
  
Jackie Ice  
  
Jaime Ice  
  
Ranma (Sunamee)  
  
The Chaos Team  
  
Chaos (Chaos)  
  
The Aces Wild Team  
  
De (Mirage DeDreamer)  
  
Other  
  
Kenji Yamoto (Kenji)  
  
Kitrine Ravines (Lia)  
  
Beth Kirian (Jaimiezgirl)  
  
Kaze Holimion. (Ben)  
  
  
  
That's everybody! Thank you everybody who reviewed wanting to be in the fic. Ive never had so many reviews. Sorry to the people who did not make it. But you can still read it. Unless you dont want to..but anyways. Thanks again to everybody who is now in the fic and did not make the fic. And the real fic will start a.s.a.p! Okay? Later!  
  
P.S. Thanks again to everyone! 


	3. The Season Begins! A team is made, follo...

Knight Of Light: Well, here it goes. The first Chapter in our story.  
  
Everyone: Yeah! All right!  
  
Knight Of Light: Now here it goes!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids or the people in this fic. Rated PG-13 for swearing, Zoid battling, and violence.  
  
*****************  
  
Chapter 1: The Season Begins! A team is made, followed by others. Rivalry begins between two teams.  
  
"All right Kouri. The tests will begin...Now!!" said a young man through a com-link of a Wing Liger. "Roger that." said the one named Kouri. "Activated Wing Liger's Wings." said Kouri as Dragon like wings opened up and the Liger was now flying. "Good." said the young man. "That's nothing." said Kouri. He began doing things that even Jaime of the Blitz Team couldn't pull off. "Amazing..All right Kouri. That'll be all. Come back to the Whale King." said the young man.  
  
The young man walked out of his Whale King to see Kouri. His crystal blueish white eyes went in with his Blonde semi-spikey hair. "So, did I make it?" asked Kouri. "Yeah, you made it definatly. My Name is Guy, but as everyone knows me as the Knight of Light." said Guy walking down and reached out his hand for a shake. Kouri shook it with happiness. He made the Light Team.  
  
"How about we go out for a drink? You must have been nervous when you were in the cockpit." said Guy. "Sure, why not." Kouri said getting into te Wing Liger and moving it into the Whale King.  
  
Guy went to the Main Deck and moved the Whale King East of his home. They arrived at a small restaurant about 15 minutes later. They both walked out of the Whale King and walked into the restaurant. They both sat down and ordered a drink. "Well, if it isn't the kid himself. You've got guts showing up around here." said a young man behind Guy. Guy stood up from his seat and saw the young man.  
  
"Link.." Guy slowly said. "Where's the rest of your team? Or do you plan to try and win the next Royal Cup by yourself?" said Guy.  
  
"Heh, as a matter a fact. I do have a team. A very strong team, I customized my Red Blade Liger so be expecting a battle soon. And if I may ask where's your Lightbulb team at?" Link said while 2 girls came up behind the blonde.  
  
"We're right here." Kouri said standing up next to Guy.  
  
"Ha, a 2 person team." said Link.  
  
"I'm looking for another member," said Guy.  
  
"Hm, whatever." said Link as he walked out followed by the two girls. "Damn him man, he's been on my case awhile." saig Guy sitting down. "Don't worry about him, if he challenges us, we can waste him." said Kouri. "Yeah, I guess you're right." said Guy.  
  
"Excuse me," a young man with gold hair and grey eyes said. "What, you wanna challenge my team?" asked Guy. "No, not at all, I would like to join it. My name is Phas." said Phas. "What type of Zoid do you have?" asked Kouri. "I have a Black GenoBreaker." said Phas. 'A GenoBreaker..' both Guy and Kouri thought. "Are you good in battle?" asked Guy. "Yes, I am." said Phas. "Well, a Black GenoBreaker could do us good. Your on the team." Guy said shaking Phas' hand.  
  
~*~*~Blitz Team~*~*~  
  
"Bit!! Get back here!!" yelled Leena. "I'm telling you I didn't take your cookie!!" yelled Bit back. "Then why is it in your hand?!" yelled Leena. Bit eats the cookie. "No..*crunch* It is isn't *crunch*" said Bit eating the cookie. "Man, will they just stop chasing eachother for one day. I would pay good money to see that, actually I wouldn't because it's a waste of prize money." said Brad sipping some of his coffee.  
  
Bit running as fast as he could from Leena ran straight into the door Doc just opened. "Where'd..that..come...from..." Bit said before falling down. "Oh, Hey Bit, didn't see you there." said Doc. "Your mine now, Bit! Oh hey Dad!" said Leena pouncing on Bit. "Hi Leena, nice to see you've finally caught Bit." said Doc walking past Bit and Leena. "Oh and Jaime, you got a letter from a girl named Beth Kirian." said Doc handing Jaime the letter. (a/n Yeah, I guess I'll let you have the relationship with Jaime.) "Beth Kirian?" Jaime questioned as he opened the letter. Jaime read the letter and blushed a deep red.  
  
"What's the letter say, Jaime?" asked Doc. "Nothing, uh, it's nothing Doc. I..uh..have to get ready for..uh...a computer club..yeah!" said Jaime running to his room and leaving Doc puzzled.  
  
~*~*~The Fury Team~*~*~  
  
"Alright Girls, we're going to show that Knight of Light who he's messing with." said Link. "You really think we can beat his team?" asked one of the girls. "Yeah, I'm positive Naomi. With a team like ours, we can crush him. And we can have Jesse here, we can put a long-range weapon on her Blade Liger and just snipe them." said Link. "I think i'll fight close-range." said Jesse. "Alright, it's fine with me." said Link. "Let's just show them how a real team fights." said Link. "Right." both Naomi and Jesse said.  
  
~*~*~The Light Team~*~*~  
  
"So, what's the background on you, Guy?" asked Kouri as they entered the Whale King. "Me?" asked Guy. "Yeah, we've only heard rumors about your life." Phas added in. "Well, when I was 6 years old, both of my parents died, I still don't know why. But I had no other family, so I started my journey there. I barely survived for about 2 years and that's when I found my White Blade Liger. I entered in many Zoid Battles and demolished the enemy Zoids. I was in critical condition when I was 9 but I kept fighting with a broken arm and a sprained ankle. I wanted to become the best, and found out what happened to my parents. I was named the Knight of Light when I took out an evil organization like the Backdraft when I was only 11, I also mastered the art of Tae Kwon Do(a/n That;s spelled right..right?) after I became the Knight of Light. I was to the protecter of cities. I still try and do that, but now I have my team and I must fight in Zoid Battles. But from this day on, I've been trying to find out what happen to my parents. That's about half of my life, but the rest I forgot when I was in critical condition when I was 9, I suffered a memory loss, and I only remember that." Guy said explaining most of his life to his teammates. "Incredible." said Kouri.  
  
"Yeah, but..damn, I just wish I knew what happen to my Parents." said Guy. "Don't worry about it." said Phas. A battle alert went off, and Guy went to check it out. "The Fury Team.." said Guy. "Guys, we're going against the Fury Team! Tomorrow at 2:00. Battle Mode: 0982." said Guy. "So rest up." he added in. "Right," both of them said.  
  
Bit Talking The two new teams called The Light Team and Fury team go at it. While our team goes at it in our first S Class match with a team named the Midnight Team. But who will win between these two teams? What? One of the Fury Team's Zoids has Schinder parts on it?! They might have the upper- hand.  
  
Next Time on Zoids: The Rivarly between the two teams commence, The Blitz team's first fight in Class S. Ready...FIGHT!  
  
Knight Of Light: Hm, I say I did pretty good.  
  
Link: I don't know, I guess it's alright.  
  
Audience: Yeah.  
  
Knight of Light: Fine. Well, plz review. Flames will be accepted if I screwed up on somebody or something like that. And everyone I didn't mention that is in the fic, will come in the next chapter. Ok, well, Later! 


	4. The Rivalry between two teams commence, ...

Knight of Light: Soooo sorry for not updating in awhile. I was sick, then I got grounded, and I still am.  
  
Kouri: It's okay, we all think you have a good enough exscuse...right?  
  
Everyone: *shakes their heads*  
  
Knight of Light: Hm..fine. Well, heres chapter 2! And ive decided to have an opening to it..it sounds really cool since I havent seen a fic with one, and plus this is like a show, but it's our season.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids, or the people in this fic.  
  
*"Points of Authority" by Linkin Park plays as the opening of the show comes on*  
  
The Blitz Team Zoids are shown followed by the Midnight Team Zoids are shown. The judge yells out, "Ready...FIGHT!" Both teams charge at it eachother. A bright light is shown and its The Light Team and Fury Team fighting. It's seems its a final blow and it goes to a small restaurant where Kenji Yamoto is sitting down. In the background is Kaze Holimion. It now shows a battle between The Chaos Team and The Aces Wild Team. They both charge at eachother and it goes back to the restaurant as Beth Kirian and Jaime are sitting down eating while Kitrine Ravines is ordering something.  
  
The song comes to an end and the Knight of Light stands on the top of a cliff followed by all other characters next to him forming somewhat of a wall and the words "Zoids: This Is Your Season!" is shown under the cliff. (a/n Was that kinda confusing? Oh well, I hope you like that...I included every character in the story.)  
  
****************************************************  
  
Chapter 2: The Rivalry between two teams commence, The Blitz Team's first fight in Class S.  
  
~*~*~Blitz Team~*~*~  
  
Bit awoke from his sleep as he heard a loud scream come from Leena. So did everyone else except Doc who slept like a rock. "What is it, Leena?!" Bit, Brad, and Jaime yelled as the charged open the door. "Its...Its..Its..." Leena was so scared she stuttered. "Well?" Bit asked. "It's a spider!!!" yelled Leena as she pointed to a spider in the top corner of her room. Bit, Brad, and Jaime sweatdropped. "Come on Leena, your not afraid of Bit, but your afraid of a spider?" asked Brad. Leena nodded. Bit smashed the spider. "There! Problem solved. Everyone, let's go back to sleep." said Bit as he, Brad, and Jaime walked back to their room and went back to sleep.  
  
~*~*~Light Team~*~*~  
  
Guy woke up from his alarm that read 10:00. He got up and grabbed a towel. He walked out of his room and headed for the shower. "Hey, morning, and if you're going in the shower, you can't, Kouri's in there." said Phas. "Okay." said Guy. Guy walked to the kitchen and grabbed a somewhat small breakfast. He ate it and then saw Kouri come out of the shower dressed.  
  
"Morning." Kouri said. "Morning." replied Guy as he walked to the shower. Kouri and Phas talked a bit while Guy was in the shower. Guy came out of the shower, his dark brown hair was spiked up and was wearing white pants with a blue long sleeve followed by some sneakers. (a/n If any of you know Trowa Barton from Gundam Wing, im wearing his outfit.) The time now was 10:15. "You guys can do whatever you want, but at 12:00 you have to get your Zoids ready and put them in the Whale King. We'll leave about 1:00. Okay?" said Guy. "Okay." both Phas and Kouri said.  
  
~*~*~Some food place~*~*~  
  
"So, how are you today, Jaime?" asked a girl. "I'm fine, I have a Zoid Battle today. That's about it Beth." said Jaime. "You're going into a Zoid Battle? Be careful." said Beth. "I will, promise." Jaime replied giving a little kiss on Beth's cheek. She blushed a deep red, so did Jaime. They both walked out, hand in hand. A man watched them walk out. "Jaime of the Blitz Team is seeing someone?" the man asked himself. "Another drink, Kenji?" A waiter asked. "Yeah." said Kenji.  
  
~*~*~Fury Team~*~*~  
  
Link was working on his Schnieder Blade Liger(a/n Its a Red Blade Liger with Schnieder parts on it.) "That'll do it." said Link. "That Knight of Light won't be able to dodge my 9 blade-attack. I'll total he's Zoid." said Link to himself. Link walked over to Naomi's Zoid as she was working on it also. "How's the Lunar Fox coming, Naomi?" Link asked. "It's going good, I'm working on the light flares." Naomi replied back. "All right. Hey, do you know where Jesse is?" asked Link. "She took her Blade Liger for a run." said Naomi.  
  
"All right, thanks." said Link as he walked back to his Blade Liger.  
  
~*~*~Light Team~*~*~  
  
Guy was outside of his base training his martial arts skill. Guy jumped and kicked a rock and then punched another one next to it. Both of them shattered. Guy stood there in a grey karate gi, his eyes were closed, and his hand at his waist clenched in a fist. He remembers what his master told him long ago.  
  
~*~*~Short Flashback~*~*~  
  
"Don't begin harder obstacles until you sirpass the obstacles you are given." said Guy's master. A somewhat Chibi Guy stood there bloody from training so hard, and even fought with the his masters right hand man.  
  
"I am sorry, Master." Guy said bowing.  
  
~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~  
  
"Guy...Guy..hey! you there?!" Said Kouri as he tried to get Guy to snap out of it. Guy opened his eyes suddenly. "Hey, you okay?" asked Kouri. "Yeah, Im fine. Just remembering some stuff." said Guy. "Okay, well, it's time to go, its 1:05." said Kouri walking to the Whale King. Guy got back into his regular outfit, put the White Blade Liger in the Whale King and they set off.  
  
~*~*~Midnight Team and Blitz Team~*~*~  
  
"Tess here, Mobilizing Cyclone." said Tess as her Zoid took the skies. "Ranma here, Mobilizing Gunsniper." said Ranma as he appeared on the battlefield followed by his other teamates in their Zoids. While The Blitz Team's Zoids mobilized and they were on the battlefield. The judge came down and said his usual speech: "The area within' a 12 mile radius is a designated Zoid battlefield. Warning: All others must leave the area. Area scanned, Battlefield set up! The Blitz Team VS. The Midnight Team. Battle mode: 0982, Ready...FIGHT!"  
  
"I don't get it, I only see 3 Zoids, aren't their suppose to have one more Zoid?" Asked Bit to no one particular. Her other teammates began to attack, Ranma went to a cliff to snipe the enemy. "Oh no you don't!" Leena took aim at the one Zoid on the cliff. She fired at the cliff but Ranma dodged with the Ion Boosters and then spread it's wings and charged at Leena. "What?! A gunsniper that flies?!" Leena yelled in shock. "This team is something." said Brad as he ran off to dodge the in coming attack.  
  
Tess grinned she began to hack into each of the Blitz Team's Zoids. All of their Zoids screens went black and since Jaime/Wild Eagle was in the air, the Raynos began to nosedive.  
  
~*~*~Light Team and Fury Team~*~*~  
  
"Battle field set up! The Light Team VS. The Fury Team. Battle Mode 0982. (a/n Hehe, same Battle mode..)Ready....FIGHT!!" the judge yelled. The Light Team stood their ground as the Fury team charged. "Kouri, you got the Black Blade Liger. Phas, you got the Fox, and I got the Schnieder Blade Liger. "Roger that." And they charged at their enemy. Kouri took the skies in his Wing Liger as Jesse did the same. Naomi activated her Light Flares and Phas couldn't find her on heat or on radar. Naomi smirked and fired at the GenoBreaker.(a/n Okay, I never actually saw the GenoBreaker because Im a lazy ass person to get up at 6 am to watch Zoids: Chaotic Century. So, what weapons does it have? Because i have no clue...so im guessing. and you can correct me if im wrong.)  
  
Phas fired a particle cannon at mainly nothing since he couldn't see and was shot making him computer freeze. "God damnit." said Phas. "Hey Phas, now who said they were good in battle?" asked Guy laughing a bit. Phas stood in silence. Link now charged and was going to attack Guy but then he moved and went after Naomi. He then heard a crash come down and Kouri was knocked unconscious. "Oh man, this isn't good Liger.." Guy said as all of the Fury Team surrounded him.  
  
~*~*~Midnight Team and Blitz Team~*~*~  
  
"What's wrong Liger? We're not in the Panzer Unit so you shouldn't be going blank on me." said Bit. Bit heard a crash outside. "Jaime!!!" Bit yelled as he tried everything to get the Liger up and running. Tess let out a cyclone/hurricane type thing which sent the Gunsniper, Shadow Fox, and Liger Zero flying back. And each of them having a computer freeze, and Jaime, injured. "The battle is over! The battle is over! The winner is...The Midnight Team!" The judge called out raising the red hand.  
  
~*~*~Light Team and Fury Team~*~*~  
  
Guy let out the blades to his Liger. Naomi and Jesse charged at him. "Lets go Liger! Tornado Blade!" yelled Guy. A large tornado formed around the White Blade Liger and it lifted the Black Blade Liger and the Lunar Fox. White they were spinning the Blade Liger jumped nd spun with it slicing the Zoids, leaving marks and nearly totaling the armor. The Zoids came down about 50 feet in the air, both with computer freezes.  
  
"Now it's my turn!" said Link. All of the Blade Liger's blades came out. "9 Blade attack!!" yelled Link. They both hit, The White Blade Liger blocking both the Schnieder blades and the default blades, but the Buster Slash blades were inches away from hitting Guy. "You're going to lose now! And you call yourself the Knight of Light, all these Zoid battles have really gone to your head. "Link said pushing the blades forward a bit. "No they haven't!" yelled Guy as he hit the Ion Boosters and charged the Blade Liger sending it back.  
  
"Now! It's time to end this! Tornado Blade!!" said Guy. "9-Blade attack!!!" Link yelled also charging into the tornado. Guy saw Schnieder and hit the bottom of the Zoid with his head and sending it flying and hitting it with his blades. The tornado ended and the Schnieder Blade Liger was falling. Guy hit his Ion Boosters and cut off one of the legs and landed on the ground. "10 minutes elapsed...I mean The Battle is over! The battle is over! The winner is...The Light Team!" said the judge and it blasted back into space. Guy opened the cockpit to the Blade Liger and looked at Link who gave him a death glare. Guy laughed and the Liger roared.  
  
Guy Talking The Light Team go up against The Aces Wild Team. Wait a minute, didn't we just fight yesterday?! Followed by the Fuzzy Pandas Team go in a handicap match with the Chaos Team. And what's going on with Bit? He lost one battle and now he thinks he's spider-man! And they're rumors of a new backdraft forming..this may not be good.  
  
Next Time on Zoids: The battles begin, Secrets of the rumors, Spider-Man has come to Planet Zi. Ready...FIGHT!!  
  
Knight of Light: *cracking up about the Spider-Man part*  
  
Bit: This is my gift...my curse..who am I? I'm spider-man!  
  
Knight of Light: *can't stop laughing*  
  
Bit: Go web! Damnit Go web!  
  
Knight of Light: *continues to laugh* Anyways..lol..I got to update...and Im trying very hard to update my other stories...lol...So, since I got this updated you have to review, and flames will be accepted. Well, I have i think 2 more people that i still need to add that might come in the next chapter, or the one after that..i dunno. Well, Plz review, flamies will be accepted. Okay, Thanks, later everybody! 


	5. The battles Begin, Secrets of the Rumors...

Knight of Light: Damn Comp, and FF.Net, My comp crashed on me and I lost my chapter to this so I am writing this as you are reading this because its been posted already.  
  
Ryan: *confused* Uh...Okay....  
  
Knight of Light: Sorry Ryan, its about 9:00 in the morning, and I only got four hours of sleep.  
  
Ryan: Ooh.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these people in the fic or Zoids.  
  
*"Points of Authority" by Linkin Park plays as the opening of the show comes on*  
  
The Blitz Team Zoids are shown followed by the Midnight Team Zoids are shown. The judge yells out, "Ready...FIGHT!" Both teams charge at it eachother. A bright light is shown and its The Light Team and Fury Team fighting. It's seems its a final blow and it goes to a small restaurant where Kenji Yamoto is sitting down. In the background is Kaze Holimion. It now shows a battle between The Chaos Team and The Aces Wild Team. They both charge at eachother and it goes back to the restaurant as Beth Kirian and Jaime are sitting down eating while Kitrine Ravines is ordering something.  
  
The song comes to an end and the Knight of Light stands on the top of a cliff followed by all other characters next to him forming somewhat of a wall and the words "Zoids: This Is Your Season!" is shown under the cliff.  
  
**************  
  
Chapter 3: The Battles begin, Secrets of The Rumors, Spider-Man has come to Planet Zi.  
  
~*~*~Somewhere in the desert~*~*~  
  
A slurping noise is heard infront of 3 Saber Tigers(a/n Saber Fangs, Saber Tigers, what ever you wanna call em) The Fuzzy Pandas were enjoying their meal of instant noodles. "Kirkland, remind me again why were going up against this Chaos Team?" Lineback questioned as he slurped up some noodles. "Because it's only a one man team, and with our superior Saber Fang power we can kick his butt!!" said Kirkland standing up..then sat down a second later slurping some more noodles.  
  
~*~*~Aces Wild Base~*~*~  
  
"De, where's the wrench?" asked a young boy working on his Command Wolf. "I have it, I'll give it to you in a sec Ryan, my Raynos needs it more, because the Raynos wil need it for the battle tomorrow." said De being a bit too cocky with her Raynos. "Since when do YOU own all the mechanic stuff?" Ryan questioned cocking an eyebrow at his sister. "I've owned them since you bought them." said De smirking. Ryan's left eyebrow was twitching and had sweatdropped. 'Can someone remind me how I'm related to her...' Ryan thought.  
  
~*~*~Unknown Headquarters~*~*~(a/n I bet you know where this part is heading)  
  
"We have chosen you beyond all others because we see something in you, us, the committe of Four (a/n LoL hehe, lil backdraft joke there), have chosen you...Harry Champ." one of the committe members said as Harry stepped into the light, "I will be your leader, and I will lead the Backdraft Group to its victory!!!" Harry said a bit too loud. "And for your great Gratitude, you will see a great unsanction battle," Harry said with the stupid laugh of his. (a/n Never said anything about it but hey, now it makes you wonder)  
  
~*~*~Blitz Base~*~*~  
  
"This is my gift...my curse...who am i.." said Bit/Spider-Man.  
  
"A real idiot if you ask me." said Leena  
  
"I protect the city with my spider powers!" Bit said jumping onto a wall, but just fell straight on his bum. "Damnit, my spidey-powers..their almost gone!" said Bit getting up and trying to shoot his web string...he shot it with toilet paper...actually he threw it and tried to jump from a wall to another wall using toilet paper. This time he fell on his shoulder and was close to dislocated his shoulder.  
  
"Another exciting chapter of Spider-Man: The Human Idiot! Until Next Time!" Leena said annoyed and trying to make fun of Bit.  
  
~*~*~Fury Team~*~*~  
  
"The Winner is..The Fury Team!" the judge announced.  
  
After the battle, Link was feeling generous and treated his team to dinner after a good battle against the Destruction Team(a/n Dont ask about it..I just made them up from the top of my head) "Okay team, Nice battle today..even if the team sucked but thats besides the point. So I'm treating you to dinner." said Link in the living room of his base. "Cool." Naomi said smiling. "Sounds good to me." said Jesse. "Hey you dont mind if I bring my friend Brad?" asked Naomi putting her best smile on.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Well, Lets go!" said Link with his comrades to the Hover Cargo.  
  
~*~*~ Light Team~*~*~  
  
The Vid-Phone rang through out the base, Guy didn't bother to get it, due to the fact he was sleeping, Phas was out for a bit, and that left one person. Kouri answered the vid-call. "Kaze?" Kouri questioned looking at the person. "Yeah Kouri, it's me, long time no see eh? Well, anyways back to my point of me calling, I want to challenge your team to a Zoid Battle." said the one named Kaze. Kaze had Black hair and blue eyes. Kouri smiled. "Sorry Kaze, I don't make the calls, he does." Kouri pointed to the team captain sleeping peacefully on the living room couch. "Ah, it won't hurt to except one battle from an old friend now would it?" said Kaze.  
  
"Probly not, Ok, I except."  
  
"But I only have one Zoid, so if you don't mind, I'll take on that team captain of yours, what's his name?" asked Kaze. "You can call him the Knight of Light." said Kouri and turned off the vid-phone."  
  
~*~*~Hospital~*~*~  
  
Jaime layed there on the hospital bed, a broken neck and severe damage to the torso area. Beth, who was now known to the public, as Jaime's girlfriend, you wanna know who blurted it...Kenji. (a/n Sorry, just had to say it..its my job.) Beth was sitting by Jaime, and his father stood next to the bed. It's been a week since Jaime was in the hospital, and a lot of people had sorrow within them, but they couldnt change what had happen. All of knew Jaime were sad but had to go on with life..  
  
****Next Day****  
  
~*~*~The Chaos Team Vs. The Fuzzy Pandas~*~*~  
  
The judge capsule landed for the first battle of the day. A yellow Whale King had landed and on the other side was a black/purplish color, the color of Dr. Leyon's Whale King. "Zabers, we will when this battle." Kirkland said and the Fuzzy Pandas with their irritating yelling. The rather unique Zoid came from the Whale King, and well, it caught Harry's eye as he watched the Battle from his room of the Backdraft group. "That's the Trinity Liger BA..that means..it's him!" Harry ran out and made another plan.  
  
"The area within' a 12 mile radius is a designated Zoid battle field; this zone is now restricted only warriors and personal are allowed, all others must leave the area at once. Area scanned...Battle Field set up! The Chaos Team Vs. The Tigers Team, Battle Mode: 0980. Ready....FIGHT!" the judge yelled.  
  
The Fuzzy Pandas charged off at the Liger who stood his ground. The Zabers fired their guns at the Liger but missed. The pilot of the Liger fried it Anti-Air cannons (a/n can be shot at ground units from what he told me) and took care of Omari's Zoid. "Omari!" Lineback yelled, no response whats so ever. Lineback charged at the Liger, the Liger did the same except he pulled out one of his own moves. "STRIKE LASER CLAW!" the pilot of the Liger yelled out slashing the gun of Lineback's Zaber Tiger. As Kirkland and the pilot of the Liger was about to attack the Dark Judge down and they ZBC judge was took out.  
  
"It's the Dark Judge! I'd reconize the judge anywhere!" the pilot of the Liger yelled out.  
  
~*~*~Light Team Vs. Aces Wild Team~*~*~(a/n lets just go with the battle, im kinda lazy to write the whole judge speech, sorry, oh and it's just Guy, Kouri vs De and Ryan, just to let you know)  
  
"Kouri since you can fly, you take the Raynos, I got that rigged up Command Wolf." Guy said pushing forward his Blade Liger and the alrady charging Command Wolf. "Roger that." said Kouri. Phas was dealing with the radar check, and he found out something coming. "Guy! We got something coming straight for the Judge Capsule!" Phas nearly yelled.  
  
The Dark Judge came down and started laughing as he came into the light. "Battle field set up, The Light Team and Aces Wild Team Vs. The Backdraft's new leader, The Champ Team. Battle Mode: 0999, Ready....FIGHT!!" the Dark Judge yelled and The Normal Champ team came out followed by 10 Helcats(a/n Stelth Types) and 20 Reddler Zoids. "It's the Backdraft Group!!" Both Ryan and Guy yelled. "Phas get your Genobreaker out here on the double!" Guy yelled shooting the under belly gun at the HellCats. "Sorry but I didnt load it up." Phas admitting but was typing stuff on the Whale King's computer. "But, I can fire from the Whale King." said Phas grinning. "Just do what--" Guy was hit hard from the air. "Damn you..everyone clear out....Tornado Blade!!!!" Guy yelled taking out the first group of Reddlers.  
  
De fired her guns at the Reddlers and the ground units, Kouri took out most of the Reddlers also..but they kept coming. The Champ Team finally came out of hiding from all the other Zoids and attacked nearly everything in sight! "Oh no you dont!"said Guy charging froward, turning on the Ion Booster, shot his under belly gun at the team, and got his Blades ready.  
  
~*~*~Chaos Team, Kirkland Vs. Backdraft~*~*~  
  
Kirkland fired his triple barrel shot cannon at the incoming Zoids which included: 10 HellCats, 15 Zabats, and 5 Saber Tigers. "Chaos..we meet at last." a voice was heard througout the battlefield. "Harry!?" the one named Chaos questioned as he fired the Anti-Air cannon at the Zabats. "Yes, the man destined to be King..is now King of the Backdraft!" said Harry with his pathetic pride and cocky attitude. "AHHHH!!!" Kirkland got a computer freeze...it was only Chaos left on the battlefield..followed by 5 HellCats, and 2 Saber Tigers. "Come on! Bring it!" yelled Chaos as his Liger roared. And now..the most coolest combo you will ever see in this fic.."STRIKE LASER CLAW!!" Chaos yelled as he hit a HellCat and jumped onto the others right after he slashed them up. He finished his combo and every Zoid was destroyed.  
  
"What?! Impossible!" Harry yelled in shock.  
  
"Never underestimate you enemy. Now Judge anoounce the winner." said Chaos pointing his guns at the Judge. "Errrr...The Winner is..The Chaos Team." the Dark Judge said and blasted off followed by the Whale King.  
  
~*~*~Light and Aces Wild Team Vs. Backdraft Group~*~*~  
  
Guy had already charged through all the enemies, and then cut the Benjamin's guns off and sliced Sabastian's Zoid in half. The Whale King let out something everyone didnt want to see. "Thats a...a..one of the biggest charged partical gun I've seen!" said De flying in to check out the charge partical gun. "It's a GenoBreaker's charged partical gun but enlarged to this..this..is insane!" De said trying to keep calm. "Hey! the girl in the Raynos! Get out of there now! its going to fire!!" yelled Guy to De. De flew down but as she was she was shot in the wing and landed pretty hard and got a computer freeze.  
  
"No she's in the line of fire..I'm going to save her." said Guy as he charged where the charge partical's line of fire was and the Raynos was behind him. "All right..Let's dance!" said Guy putting his blades forward(a/n You know like how Van did it in Zoids: Choatic Century and when Leon and Bit were fighting in the Royal Cup.) The charged partical gun was ready and fired. "AHHHHHHH!!!!" Guy yelled jumping forward directly at the beam!  
  
De Talking Guy saves a pilot he doesn't even know! But why? Did he just feel sorry or just to be a show-off? And is he still alive?! And when a Zoid called Pegasus, a Zoid with no arsenals, comes and challenges the Fury Team's Naomi Hunter to a one on one battle..things might get ugly.  
  
Next Time On Zoids: Life and Death, The No Arsenal Zoid! Ready...FIGHT!  
  
Me: Ok, well, I got this chapter up, and I'm getting another chapter ready as you read this!  
  
De: Yeah you better be, you know how long we've been waiting?!  
  
Me: Uh..long time. Anyways, Plz Review, Flamies excepted...very sorry for the long wait. Thanks, Later! 


	6. Life and Death, Chick Fight!

Me: Hey everyone!  
  
*silence*  
  
Me: errr...I guess everyone is mad or they left for Mexico  
  
Zero: Roar..  
  
Me: Their where?  
  
Zero: Roar..*points south*  
  
Me: AHHH!! THEY'RE TRASHING MY HOUSE! *Zero puts me inside his body and he uses the boosters, wings, and Ambient's wing things and blasts off to my house*  
  
Disclaimer: I do now own the people in this fic or Zoids.  
  
*"Points of Authority" by Linkin Park plays as the opening of the show comes on*  
  
The Blitz Team Zoids are shown followed by the Midnight Team Zoids are shown. The judge yells out, "Ready...FIGHT!" Both teams charge at it eachother. A bright light is shown and its The Light Team and Fury Team fighting. It's seems its a final blow and it goes to a small restaurant where Kenji Yamoto is sitting down. In the background is Kaze Holimion. It now shows a battle between The Chaos Team and The Aces Wild Team. They both charge at eachother and it goes back to the restaurant as Beth Kirian and Jaime are sitting down eating while Kitrine Ravines is ordering something.  
  
The song comes to an end and the Knight of Light stands on the top of a cliff followed by all other characters next to him forming somewhat of a wall and the words "Zoids: This Is Your Season!" is shown under the cliff.  
  
**************  
  
Chapter 4: Life and Death, Chick Fight!  
  
~*~*~Light and Aces Wild Team Vs. Backdraft Group~*~*~  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Guy yelled hitting the beam straight on. He activated the Ion Booster for more power. "C'mon Liger! We have to do...Ahhhhhh!!!" Guy yelled as his power wasn't enough and the charged particle gun blasted him. The beam went over one hundred yards with the Blade Liger still on the beam. The Liger was out, and Guy was out as well.. The only people left on the battle field was Ryan, Kouri, and Phas who was in the Whale King. "Hey kid, you know any mechanics stuff?" Kouri asked Ryan.  
  
"Well, Yeah kinda."  
  
"Hmm, ok, well here's the deal. What we need you to do is I'll give you a tool box and I need you to disable--"  
  
"No way! You can't be serious! You're older."  
  
"Okay kid, just get into the Whale King, hurry!"  
  
Just then the Charged particle gun was charging. "Damn, hurry up Kouri." said Phas, he opened the hatch to the hanger to the Whale King. Ryan shot at the gun part of the gun and disabled it for a little bit. Then Kouri and Ryan came out in their Zoids. Kouri and Ryan came out and were on the charged particle gun and it was back to charging, and it was heading right for Guy and De!  
  
Kouri had headphones on to contact Phas if he needed anything, it was the same for Phas. "All right kid, let's get to work." Kouri said grabbing a wrench, Ryan nodded and grabbed a screwdriver. And then, Backdraft workers came out of the Whale King, each with AKS-74u's(a/n If you don't know what type of gun it is, play Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty. lol) and more Zoids started to come out. "Uh, Kouri..I'm out of ammo." Phas said hitting the fire button rapidly, but nothing coming out of the guns. "Crap." said Kouri working.  
  
~*~*~Fury Base~*~*~  
  
A knock was heard through out that base. The knock was heard again. Looked like no one was home. "I'll get it!" Jesse had yelled from inside, she opened the door with a nice, "Hello." A young woman was outside the door, she was wearing gray sweat pants that stop halfway down her calf, waist band rolled up a little, used-to-be-white tennis shoes with the backs off, a dark blue tankini top, and old ruby ring with worn gold band on pinky. She had Shoulder-length black hair usually pulled back in messy bun, sunburned and tanned, a slightly crooked smile with a dimple on the left side, very deep blue, almost violet eyes, pierced ears, fairly well porportioned, and a little skinny.  
  
"Yes, Hello, I am looking for Naomi Hunter." said the young woman. "Yeah, Naomi! Door's for you!!" Jesse had yelled out. Naomi had come down some stairs, and answered the door. "Hello, what can I for you?" Naomi asked. "I am Kitrine Ravines and I would like to challenge you to a Zoid Battle." said Kitrine. "Yeah, uhm, just head south about 60 miles and you should reach the retirement home. Now Kitrine was mad, she was just mistaken, or was just insulted by Naomi.  
  
~*~*~Light and Aces Wild Team Vs. Backdraft Group.~*~*~  
  
Ryan grabbed something from his backpocket and fired it at the soldiers. It was a pistol! Kouri was amazed, the kid had a pistol. The charged particle gun was almost done charging. Ryan re-loaded the pistol and fired more shots. Ryan then yanked the headphones off of Kouri and put them on his head. "Phas, this is Ryan, the kid. Look, go check if my sister is okay. If she is, then get her out of there!" Ryan said. "Ryan, I won't have enough time, theres only...20 seconds left until the charged particle gun will fire!" said Phas as his eyes widened. Ryan felt a tear drop down his face. "10 seconds left.." Ryan heard from his headphones.  
  
"Kid! Fire the pistol right here!" Kouri said pointing to a particular spot in the control panel.  
  
"5.."  
  
Ryan took aim as careful as he can without getting shot.  
  
"4.."  
  
"3.."  
  
Ryan had direct target.  
  
"2.."  
  
"1.."  
  
Ryan fired it and it disabled the charged particle gun! The beam had stopped. "Now let's get out of here!" Kouri yelled. They both hopped into their Zoids, stepped on the remaining soldiers, shot the Whale King of the backdrafts and got out of there! "I'll get you!!" was the voice heard form inside the Whale King. "Errr...Blast! The Winner is..The Light and Aces Wild Team." the Dark Judge announced and launched off.  
  
~*~*~Fury Base~*~*~  
  
The fight had already started, yelling of insults was the only thing you could hear. A Red Blade Liger came in front of the Base and watch the fight go on. "Uh...Jesse what's going on?" asked Link. "Naomi just said a few words, and then this Kitrine girl took it seriously and this is where there at now. Link sighed. Link walked up to both of them, and it felt like his ear drums were going to blow as he approached them. "QUIET!!" Link yelled getting them both to shut up. "Okay, what the hell is going on here?" Link asked again. "Okay, I came here to challenge Naomi to a Zoid Battle. Then she insulted me by telling me I was old!" Kitrine explained.  
  
"You could've just accepted you know"  
  
"But look at her she looks old!"  
  
"Errr..no comment on that."  
  
"Yeah well, I think she does."  
  
"Okay you know what, forget this. Kitrine, just ask her again, she will give you a straight answer."  
  
"Naomi, I challenge you to a Zoid Battle, do you accept or decline."  
  
"I accept."  
  
Ryan Talking The Knight of Light has a battle to go to, but he's still hurt from the backdrafts attack, will he forfeit or fight? And when the Midnight Team, Fury Team, Light Team, and Kitrine's battle all are announced as the last official battle, wait, what do they mean by that?!  
  
Next Time On Zoids: Last Official Battles! Ready....FIGHT!  
  
Me: Okay, Sorry if this was short, and I had ot change the chapter title because I got mixed-up with some Zoids. Sorry about that, and if this sucks then I'm sorry. It's 5:00 a.m. and I've been listening to TRUSTcompany's song "Downfall" constantly.  
  
Zero: Roar!!(Yeah, so give him a break okay?)  
  
Me: Anyways, Plz Review, No Flamies. Thanks, Later! 


End file.
